


Trapped

by heyimdownhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wrote this before the kamijirou one, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimdownhere/pseuds/heyimdownhere
Summary: A one-shot with the prompt 'trapped'
Hinata was locked up in the Volleyball equipment with none other than... Kageyama."Bakayama! It's all your fault!" Hinata cried out, lips in full pout. "You should have said something when Daichi-san locked the door!""And what were you doing?" His equally fired up friend replied. "Sulking in the corner! I only came in here to cheer you up!"





	

Hinata was locked up in the Volleyball equipment with none other than... Kageyama.

"Bakayama! It's all your fault!" Hinata cried out, lips in full pout. "You should have said something when Daichi-san locked the door!"

"And what were you doing?" His equally fired up friend replied. "Sulking in the corner! I only came in here to cheer you up!"

Hinata paid no heed to Kageyama’s reasoning. “Bakayama was so stupid, he even left his phone outside!”

“You don’t carry your phone around during volleyball practice, boke!”

The duo sat down, leaning against the wall. It was after school practice, which meant the rest of the team would be heading home now. “Kageyama... What are we going to do? I’m hungry!” Hinata slammed his head into a volleyball. ~~(BALL IS LIFE)~~

Kageyama remembered the object that was in his firmly clenched fist. “Here, have this,” He tossed the small, slightly crushed pork bun to Hinata. “I was going to use this to get you out of here.”

“Woaaah! For me? You never shares your pork buns! GWAAAHH!” Hinata tore open the plastic wrap and got ready to shove the whole thing in his mouth. He stopped, pork bun inches from his mouth. “Does... do you want half?”

“Y-Yeah. That would be ni- knife- nice.” Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata’s head. Affectionately (but not really).

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I TAKE THAT BACK, YOU DON’T GET ANY!” There was a bit of tussling for the half of the pork bun, which resulted in Hinata shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Kageyama held his hand behind his head, ready to deal another blow on Hinata. “You-!”

“Kageyama? Hinata?” The door creaked open to reveal Tsukishima’s smirking face. “What are you two doing? Suga-san asked me to check on you two knuckleheads. Clearly, he was right to worry.”

“Tsukki? Did you find them?” Yamaguchi’s head popped into view. “Ah, you did! Tsukki, you’re so cool!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen, Tsukki.”

Hinata and Kageyama stood up and walked out of the equipment room, glaring at each other the whole way out of the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some really bad endings coz I can't finish stuff
> 
> I am welcome to suggestions, but no promises
> 
> Check me out at heyimdownhere@tumblr


End file.
